Galaxies and Planets
There are six known galaxies in Inanis. Galaxies System The Teron System is the largest galaxy in Inanis and the capital galaxy of The Space Federation. It has two suns and six planets. System The Klas system is one of the smallest systems and consists of one sun, two planets. Not much is known about this system besides that the planets are inhabitable. System The Orican system is the largest mining galaxy consisting of five planets and one sun. System The Dor System is largely undiscovered, and is the main project of the Space Federation, L6 Research Division. It consists of four planets, one sun. System The Kelph System is the second mining galaxy. It consists of two planets, one dwarf planet, and one sun. System The Scorpi system is believed to be controlled by The Uprising. It consists of two planets, one sun. Planets in the Teron System Xora 1 - X1 is one of the three capitals of the Space Federation. It is also the Headquarters of the L1 Government Division. Xora 2 - X2 is one of the capitals of the Space Federation. It is the Base of Operations and training base for the L2 Enforcement Division, and is the largest planet in the Teron System. Xora 3 - X3 is one of the capitals of the Space Federation, and is the face of the S.F. It hosts the largest population out of all the planets, and is the economic capital of the S.F. Titus A - Titus A is the Headquarters of Titan Corp. Titus B - Titus B is the main manufacturing planet for Titan Corp. in the Klas System Klas - Cold and toxic planet. Kenai - Cold and toxic planet. in the Orican System Ziro 1 - Z1 is one of the smaller planets in the galaxy, it has a a few mining colonies, and is comprised of iron and rust sand. Ziro 2 - Z2 has been abandoned due to failure of atmospheric fabrication. Ziro 3 - The City-state capital of the system. Ziro 4 and 5, are very similar, sand, mining sites and colonies. in the Dor System Darrameath - Darrameath has the closest related compound to earth, with mountains, water, dirt, plant life, etc. It is one of the most expensive and luxurious planets, and also the headquarters of the L6 Research Division. Kyarra - Kyarra is the largest planet in the system, and perhaps out of all the galaxies, it has huge trees, and an organized race known as Kyarrans. L6 is currently doing operations there. Sulmar - Sulmar is one of the more unique planets in the systems. It is constantly dark, due to its think atmosphere, but is also lit up by the plants and wildlife that live on it. It is currently and L2 Supply base. Tarkis - Tarkis is a jungle planet, purpose, none. in the Kelph System Kelph A - A mining planet. Kelph B - A mining planet. in the Scorpi System Enkar V - Enkar V is believed to be the Base of Operations for the Uprising. Skorpio - Skorpio is an abandoned planet.